


A New Time, A New Hold

by OtakuDrgn



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuDrgn/pseuds/OtakuDrgn
Summary: As much as I wish I do... I do NOT own Harry Potter or Dragonridders of Pern.If any of you are familiar with FanFiction.net you may recognize this story. I did have it posted under BloodDrgn. I will continue posting it there but no other stories there. I don't like the way that site is headed anymore.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. A Time for Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I wish I do... I do NOT own Harry Potter or Dragonridders of Pern. 
> 
> If any of you are familiar with FanFiction.net you may recognize this story. I did have it posted under BloodDrgn. I will continue posting it there but no other stories there. I don't like the way that site is headed anymore.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war has ended and friends are made...

Harry woke early and stared at the roof of Hogwarts' Hospital Wing. He was still numb from the shock of surviving the last battle against Voldemort and awed by the knowledge that his life was finally his to live. He looked towards the curtains that separated his bed from the rest of the Hospital Wing and wondered if they had finally cleared the battle grounds of the dead. Harry couldn't help but wonder what they would do with the fallen Death Eaters. He hoped even they would be given a peaceful resting place and not shunted off into unmarked graves. Even if they were evil and had murdered they still deserved a resting place. After all, who were the living to judge the dead? That was the job of whatever god they believed in.

Harry's wandering thoughts went out to those he had lost and those that would be marred irrefutably irreparably. by the war. He wondered after George who had lost his other half, his twin. After poor sweet Teddy who had no mother or father to raise him. After Andy and even the Malfoys.

"The Malfoys!" Harry shouted as he bolted out of bed, only to nearly collapse the minute his feet hit the cold floor of the castle. Only by clinging to his bed was Harry able to force his legs to stop shaking and stumble almost drunkenly to the curtain around his bed. Harry flung away the curtain and ran shakily to the Hospital Wing's door. Pushing open the large doors made Harry's arms quake in effort but soon enough he was through the doors and sprinting down the hall towards the Great Hall. Harry dismissively recognized Madam Pomfrey shouting at him about not being ready to leave her wing as he fled down the hall. Finally, out of breath and shaking, Harry arrived at the Great Hall's doors. It took all of his strength to push open the doors as he stumbled, exhausted, and plummeted towards the floor. Luckily, Kingsley was able to catch him before his face met the stone floor.

"Harry!" Headmistress Minerva McGonagall shouted in surprise. "What are you doing out of the hospital wing?! Poppy said you need to rest for another week! At least a week!"

"Come now, Minerva. I'm sure Harry has a good reason to be rushing about." Kingsley said with a gentle smile as he helped Harry to stand and held him until his legs stopped shaking.

"The Malfoys." Harry managed to croak out, "Where?"

"We are here, Potter." Lucius Malfoy responded, somewhat desolate.

Harry turned to stare at the Malfoy family. They were surrounded by Aurors. Both Lucius and Narcissa were being held by Aurors while Draco was simply surrounded. Neither Narcissa nor Draco would raise their heads to meet Harry's eyes but Lucius was staring at Harry pleadingly. Harry turned to study the others gathered in the Great Hall. Besides Kingsley, Minerva, and the Aurors he didn't recognize, there were the surviving members of the Wizengamot.

"Trial?" Harry croaked as he moved to sit at the closest table, which just so happened to be the Slytherin table. Kingsley sat beside him with a bone-weary sigh.

"Harry it has been decided..." Kingsley began.

"No!" Harry shouted, his magic causing a wind to blow through the hall. Everyone's eyes shot up and focused on Harry. Lucius looked at Harry with hope while the other two Malfoys looked at him with surprise. "Let me speak on their behalf." Harry whispered weakly "Please?"

Kingsley looked down at Harry with confusion then turned to look at the Wizengamot. The Wizengamot looked at each other then began to whisper in barely audible voices to one another. They whispered among themselves for a few minutes then turned to look at the Aurors and Malfoys. After a few minutes of silent debate, Augusta Longbottom stepped forward from the Wizengamot and turned to face Harry.

"We will hear what you have to say, Mr. Potter, but let me tell you now it will take a lot to convince us to change our decision." Augusta said in a no nonsense tone.

"Thank you." Harry intoned politely then took a deep breath.

After releasing his breath, Harry launched into a tale about the Malfoys that spanned decades and touched two generations. Harry spoke about what he himself had experienced by Malfoy hands and what others, including Severus Snape, had as well. After spinning his tale for almost an hour, Harry sat back with a sigh. If this couldn't save the Malfoys, Harry didn't think anything could. The Wizengamot was silent for a few minutes as they digested Harry's words then turned as one together and began to whisper again. Lucius smiled gratefully at Harry. After barely five minutes Augusta stepped forward once more.

Before Harry could say anything Augusta beamed at him and said, "You truly have done what I thought was impossible." She waited momentarily as more then one breath gasped in disbelief. "Thanks to the testimony of Mr. Potter the Wizengamot has found the entire Malfoy family innocent of their supposed crimes. They shall be released from Auror custody immediately and their wands shall be returned to them once the Ministry is once more up and running in one month's time."

"Well done, Harry." Kingsley whispered before rising from his seat beside the exhausted Savior. "You heard the woman, Aurors! No one here needs to be arrested! Let's head out, we have criminals to catch!" Kingsley shouted before marching out of the Great Hall with the Aurors following, bewildered looks on their faces.

"Minerva, it was pleasant seeing you again." Augusta said as she inclined her head to Minerva then made her way out of Hogwarts with the rest of the Wizengamot.

Minerva sighed heavily then smiled at Harry. "Well done, Harry. Well done." Minerva mumbled as she hurried after Kingsley in hopes of speaking with him about Hogwarts' restoration before he headed back to the Ministry.

Lucius moved to leave the Great Hall with his shell-shocked family following him. He gave a heavy sigh of relief then smiled and nodded to Harry as he passed. Harry returned his smile then purposefully looked towards the door. Lucius understood in that one moment more about Harry Potter then anyone truly did. Lucius smiled one last time at the odd selfless young man then made his way out of the Great Hall with his wife following quickly behind him. Neither noticed their son stop directly in front of Harry and study him intently. Harry looked up at Draco and met his stare evenly.

"What can I do to repay you?" Draco whispered in ill-disguised unease.

"You don't need to repay me for anything." Harry whispered back, unsure on what prompted them both to feel like their conversation needed to be whispered.

Draco studied Harry again for a few minutes then offered his hand.

Harry smiled then took his hand. "Friends?" He questioned with more power behind his voice.

"Friends." Draco responded.

TBC...


	2. A Time for Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New friendships are formed and suprises are had...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I wish I do... I do NOT own Harry Potter or Dragonriders of Pern.

Last Chapter:

"What can I do to repay you?" Draco whispered in ill-disguised unease.

"You don't need to repay me for anything." Harry whispered back, unsure on what prompted them both to feel like their conversation needed to be whispered.

Draco studied Harry again for a few minutes then offered his hand.

Harry smiled then took his hand. "Friends?" He questioned with more power behind his voice.

"Friends." Draco responded.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The next two months passed in a blur of funerals and, surprisingly, weddings. The only grounding constant in Harry's life was the budding friendship between him and Draco Malfoy. Draco had taken it upon himself to educate Harry in what he saw was lacking. This included a thorough education in manners and Pureblood society history and rules. Harry would have never imagined there was so many rules for something as simple as having tea. But all the constant lessons guided by Draco, and surprisingly enough his parents, and the books Draco had fostered on Harry; had kept Harry from getting lost in his grief.

It took Harry until a few days past to even notice how Ron and Hermione had begun to pull away to start their own life together. At first it stung to think they might not want him in their life anymore, but after a rather insightful conversation with George, Harry came to realize they were simply growing up. And, unfortunately, sometimes when you grow up you grow apart from childhood friends. George had been another surprisingly grounding constant. The once wild child had calmed with the loss of his twin and was able to show his true intelligence that had been hidden so long behind his mischievous ways.

George had even gone so far as to help Harry recreate himself to lessen how easily recognizable he was. Albeit all they really had to do was cure Harry's eyesight and grown his hair longer (both via potions). With his ethereal green eyes no longer hidden by his bulky frames they seemed to almost glow in most lights. His high cheekbones also stood out more now, giving him an almost elvish look. Gone was his hair's wildness; though with it grown to almost mid-back it did seem to curl more. Harry was told quite often he looked more like his mother now.

It was actually an offhanded comment from George about Gringotts bank that led Harry and his lawyer and friend Blaise Zabini -Draco had smirked in glee when he had introduced the two and they had hit it off well- to where they currently stood on the steps of Gringotts bank... surrounded by armed goblins. Harry stared wide eyed at the goblins while Blaise tried hard not to laugh at poor naive Harry Potter.

Blaise smirked at Harry then turned his full attention on the goblins. "Greeting great warriors of the Goblin tribe." Blaise announced, "I have brought this thief to face your great leader Ragnok. Either for punishment or retribution.

Harry squeaked at the word punishment coupled with the vicious grins that filled the goblins' faces. What had he gotten himself into?! Harry stared at Blaise with panic filled eyes until Blaise locked eyes with him. In that brief moment Harry remembered all the coaching Blaise, Draco, and George had forced him through for this moment. He could trust Blaise, he knew his friend was in full control of the situation. Harry quickly schooled his features into an almost ethereal smile. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see the goblins looked quite disconcerted by the dramatic change. Even Blaise looked slightly startled.

The goblins quickly led Blaise and Harry into the bank, through the atrium, and down through twisting hallways and staircases. They appeared to want to hurry and be rid of the still smiling Harry. Harry couldn't help but be amused by this. Who would have thought all it took was a smile to unnerve goblins, Harry thought. If only Harry realized just how unworldly he looked when he smiled now that his glasses were gone and his eyes seemed to glow against the torch light.

They soon arrived at large double doors with ornate inlays of gold and gems. One goblin stepped forward and hissed, "Ragnok is waiting. May his battle ax serve justice." The goblin then threw open the doors and herded Harry and Blaise inside. The doors slammed shut behind them.

"Ah, Mr. Potter! I believe your visit is long overdue." A creaky voice echoed ominously through the room.

Both Blaise and Harry turned to stare at where the voice had echoed from. There, behind a behemoth of a desk, sat the oldest and most diminutive goblin either wizard had ever seen. Albeit he was holding aloft a humorously over-sized battle ax, well maybe not humorous to his enemies. Both wizard fleetingly thought on how awing it was a goblin so small and old could hold the large weapon with such ease. The goblin made a beckoning motion with his unoccupied hand and grinned ferally at the two boys, for compared to his age they were just that.

When Harry realized Blaise was not going to make any movement forward, he grasped Blaise's arm and walk forward to the goblin's desk, making sure to stop out of range of the battle ax. Ragnok grinned again this time without showing his teeth. Harry could see Blaise visibly relax. Ragnok gently set down his battle ax with the blade still facing Blaise and Harry. To any normal witch or wizard these simple nuances would mean nothing, but to Harry and Blaise, they showed that Ragnok was not eager to punish Harry but more interested in retribution he might offer. It showed just how badly the goblin nation must have been affected by the war.

"Sit." The ancient goblin commanded and with a wave of his hand two chairs were summoned. "We have much to discuss but first a blood test to confirm you truly are Harry Potter and not one sent to take any punishment we wish to give him."

"Of course honorable Lord Ragnok." Blaise said as he seated himself. Harry quickly followed suit.

With another wave of his hand, Ragnok summoned a blood quill and a black scroll. "Simply sign your full name on the top of the scroll Mr. Potter." Ragnok said as he handed the quill and scroll to Harry; but before he could take the scroll Blaise snatched it.

"If you don't mind Lord Ragnok, I would like to examine the scroll prior to Lord Potter signing it." Blaise said calmly. Lord Ragnok nodded his head. Blaise whipped out his wand and whispered a slew of detection charms. A frown quickly filled his countenance. "This is a heredity scroll Lord Ragnok, not a simple identity scroll. Perhaps you summoned the wrong scroll."

Ragnok grinned toothlessly and stated. "No Mr. Zabini. I summoned this one on purpose. After all, it has come to our attention that Mr. Potter may have inherited some vaults by conquest."

Harry let out a soft "Oh," then took the scroll and signed his name at the top. The scroll quickly filled with red writing. Though before Harry could read even a single line Ragnok snatched it out of his hands.

Ragnok's grin would no doubt haunt both wizards for some time. Especially the way his beady eyes lit with glee. Ragnok took the next few moments to peruse the scroll. Minute by minute Ragnko's glee seemed to only increase. With a wave of his hand Ragnok summoned numerous books. He took time comparing what he read on the scroll to the books. He even summoned a goblin and spoke in gobbledygook for a few moments before the other goblin left. He turn to both wizards with a feral grin.

"Mr. Potter, did you know you are legally the King of Wizarding England?" Ragnok said in an obvious falsely sweet tone.

"WHAT?!" Both wizards shouted in shock.

TBC...


	3. A Time for Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pup gets furry and it's time to sleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I wish I do... I do NOT own Harry Potter or Dragonriders of Pern. Or Futurama for that matter...
> 
> Quick note:
> 
>  _Italics_ is telepathic communication, either between Harry and crew or between dragon's and ridders. And of course last chapter summary.
> 
>  ** _Bold Italics_** is regular (aka private) thoughts.
> 
> "Quotes" is talking and stuffs.
> 
> * means there will be a note about this at the end of the chapter (won't happen all that often).

Last Chapter:

Ragnok's grin would no doubt haunt both wizards for some time. Especially the way his beady eyes lit with glee. Ragnok took the next few moments to peruse the scroll. Minute by minute Ragnok's glee seemed to only increase. With a wave of his hand Ragnok summoned numerous books. He took time comparing what he read on the scroll to the books. He even summoned a goblin and spoke in gobbledygook for a few moments before the other goblin left. He turn to both wizards with a feral grin.

"Mr. Potter, did you know you are legally the King of Wizarding England?" Ragnok said in an obvious falsely sweet tone.

"WHAT?!" Both wizards shouted in shock.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Harry was surprised by just how easy it was for him to settle into the role of the King of Wizarding England. The Queen had been a surprising pillar of knowledge and support. When he had first faced her with his new rank he was terrified of how his Queen would see him, for no matter what, he would always see her as his Queen. Instead of revoking him, she had welcomed him with warmth and kindness. The first few months she guided him gently on his way to being a proper monarch. During that time Harry learned more about government and how just behind the wizarding world truly was.

Armed with a grim countenance and his friends, Harry was determined to drag the wizarding world kicking and screaming into the 21th century. The first thing Harry tore apart was the law system defining creatures and the laws controlling them. With Arthur Weasley leading the new Magical Persons department in the ministry, new laws to protect the right of all creatures big and small were in place before the rest of the wizarding world even had a chance to open their mouths to rebuke Harry's changes. Lucius was quickly placed as Arthur's second much to Arthur's chagrin. Harry knew that even though the two men thoroughly disliked each other both were far too stubborn to let their petty rivalry unsettle the work Harry had set out for them. Plus, Lucius saw this as the olive branch his family truly needed. After all, Harry and Draco's friendship could only dispute their Death Eater image so much.

Next on Harry's war path was fixing the way the magical world handled taxes as well as medical affairs. Harry was quick to copy the American's and Canadian's ideas on this by taking what he like from the American's FDA and the Canadian's free medical care for all. After all for a bunch of Yanks and Frenchies they had good ideas that just needed a little tweaking to fit the wizarding world*. Juliet Romero*, a Hufflepuff muggle-born from Charlie Weasley's year, was quickly put into the lead position of the new W.F.D.M. (Wizard Food, Drink, and Medicine) division of the ministry. She was quick to buddy up to Harry. Harry didn't really mind her obvious attention to him since it seemed actually genuine and have nothing to do with his wealth, position, or titles.

Harry left no stone unturned as he brought both wizard laws and teaching methods to the muggle world's standards. That's right folks, Harry even did a massive re-haul on Hogwarts. Hogwarts was truly the leading school in the wizarding world plus it now ranks in the top ten schools in the world for muggle education as well. Harry had even taken a portion of his fortune to research and develop a line of magic-safe electronic devices. The wizarding world had flourished with the new age devices. Susan Bones had even one handedly brought the wizarding world up to date on fashion. True you did see someone in robes every now and then. Robes were still seen as the most acceptable formal attire but mostly it was muggle fashion that dominated the wizarding world.

It was in one of Harry's few down moments that he went to visit his beloved godson Teddy that he discovered something that would change his life all together. Harry fell asleep with his Teddy curled snugly in his arms, the curtains of their shared room swaying in the breeze. Only to wake in shock to a wolf pups howl. Harry could do nothing but stare at his innocent godson as Teddy licked his face before the little wolf pup snugled back down to sleep in Harry's arms. ** _Te...Teddy was a.. a were... werewolf._** Harry's thoughts studdered. **_TEDDY'S A WEREWOLF!_**

"ANDROMEDA!" Harry shrieked. Teddy open one eye, growled slightly at Harry, then snugled back to sleep.

Andromeda rushed into Harry and Teddy's room only to sigh softly at the sight of a panicked Harry. "I'm so sorry." Andromeda whispered. "I was hoping I would get a chance to tell you before. I forgot tonight was a full moon."

"He's a werewolf." Harry whimpered. "No! I didn't want him to have a life like Remus."

"He won't Harry." Andromeda stated with a quivering voice. "We have discovered due to his Metamorphmagus abilities he will never suffer pain from the transformation. As long as we give him wolf's bane every full moon he will be just the same."

"But he licked me?" Harry asked.

"He's just a pup, Harry." Andromeda replies. "Even though he won't have the urges of a full grown werewolf due to the potion. He has trouble ignoring instincts like how to show affection in that form."

"There has to be something we can do!" Harry growled in frustration.

"I'm sorry Harry." Andromeda whispered sadly. "There's nothing we can do."

A determined gleam filled Harry's eyes. "We'll see about that." He said with such conviction on his face and voice. Andromeda could do nothing but nod with hope shinning in her eyes.

The next day Harry had gone to Draco and Blaise with plans already forming. If only Harry had noticed the way Juliet had taken his recent brush offs. She was quickly becoming jealous of the attention he paid others and how he never had time for her. She even resigned from her potion to have more time to follow him around. It was actually Viktor Krum that had arrived from Bulgaria with news of a possible cure. A quick international portkey had the four adult and Teddy in Germany for the study.

Two months of tests and blood transfusions later, the lead scientist informed Harry they were sure of their cure. The only downfall was the individual who was injected with the cure needed to be placed in perfect stasis for ten years after the injection. Harry was startled by this. The idea of leaving Teddy alone for ten years only to have him awake with everyone aged beyond him was too much for Harry. He quickly arranged for himself to be placed into stasis with Teddy. What Harry didn't expect was for Blaise, Draco, Viktor, and George to volunteer to be placed in stasis with him.

Harry tried to argue them out of it but they were unwilling to budge. They used his own words against him. The same words he had used to convince the scientist to allow him to be put into stasis with Teddy. After a much heated debate Harry finally caved to his friends' will. The scientist explained in painstaking detail all they would experience while being placed into the cryogenic stasis. They also explained how all their cryogenic tubes would be linked so they would all come out of stasis at the same time. Everything went smoothly as everyone was placed into the tubes and put to sleep one by one.

As soon as Harry was placed into his tube and the tranquilizers began to take affect a explosion shook the building. Harry watch in growing horror as spells went flying and slowly the scientist fell. As sleep slowly pulled Harry into its depth he saw Juliet revealed as the dust of the explosion settled. She calmly sauntered over to Harry's tube and smiled at him. The smile would almost seem sweet if not for the crazed look in her eyes. Juliet reached forward and turned the dial on Harry's tube. Harry was forced to watch as the dial on all his sleeping friends tubes slowly turned as well*. As Harry's eyes slowly closed for the final time he saw Juliet mouth something.

If Harry could have heard through the thick glass of the tube he would have heard Juliet whisper, "If I can't have you, no one will."

TBC...  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

*1 I swear I really have nothing against Canadians, the French, or Americans (I am a Yank and all). Just thought this would fit with a Brit mentality. All my British friends call me a Yank and the States the "colonies". Though I think, they might just say that because I get a kick out of it.

*2 Just a random OC. She won't have a major role. Crazy chick, right?! Lol!

*3 Imagine the cryogenic tubes from Futurama.


	4. A Time for a New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up to a startling surprise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I wish I do... I do NOT own Harry Potter or Dragonriders of Pern. Or Futurama for that matter...
> 
> Quick note:
> 
>  _Italics_ is telepathic communication, either between Harry and crew or between dragon's and ridders. And of course last chapter summary.
> 
>  ** _Bold Italics_** is regular (aka private) thoughts.
> 
> "Quotes" is talking and stuffs. XD
> 
> * mean there will be a note about this at the end of the chapter (won't happen all that often).

Last Chapter:

As soon as Harry was placed into his tube and the tranquilizers began to take affect an explosion shook the building. Harry watch in growing horror as spells went flying and slowly the scientist fell. As sleep slowly pulled Harry into its depth he saw Juliet revealed as the dust of the explosion settled. She calmly sauntered over to Harry's tube and smiled at him. The smile would almost seem sweet if not for the crazed look in her eyes. Juliet reached forward and turned the dial on Harry's tube. Harry was forced to watch as the dial on all his sleeping friends tubes slowly turned as well. As Harry's eyes slowly closed for the final time he saw Juliet mouth something.

If Harry could have heard through the thick glass of the tube he would have heard Juliet whisper, "If I can't have you, no one will."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sleep seemed timeless to Harry and his friends. And yet they could feel each day pass. Their minds had nothing to do but go over everything they had learned and all their memories. They learned from what they had seen but never acknowledged. They mastered their crafts and eventually learned to communicate with each other. Teddy even matured and learned from his godfather and colleagues. Though their bodies did not change, they did. Years, decades, even centuries passed this way until finally sleep began to leave them. Slowly Harry became aware of the fact he was beginning to feel his toes again. Harry never imagined such a sensation could make him want to cry.

Truly the feeling of tingling toes was so wondrous. Harry ignored the fact he could hear Draco snickering in the back of his mind. Slowly the tingling traveled from his toes up his body until he could feel his whole body once more. Harry slowly opened his eyes and was both disappointed and relived that Juliet was not there to greet him. He wasn't sure if he would have Avada Kedavra'ed her if had seen her. Slowly as his eyes adjusted to the dim light he took count of his surroundings. This place was definitely not the laboratory they had been in as sleep took them. Though it did have an almost science fiction feel to it.

Once Harry was sure he could move all his body parts, he pushed open his tube and slowly stumbled over to Teddy's tube. Out of the corner of his eyes Harry could see the others stumble out of their tubes and stretch for the first time in what felt like millenniums. Which it very much could have been since Harry and his friends had lost count of time after the first four centuries. Carefully opening Teddy's tube, he pulled Teddy out and held his godson close. Teddy opened his eyes and smiled up at his godfather.

 _Where are we Harry?_ Teddy telepathically asked.

 _I'm not sure Teddy._ Harry responded. _We can't stay here though. If Juliet returns none of us are in the shape to deal with her so soon after waking._

 _I don't think we'll have to worry about her Harry._ Viktor announced from a little ways away.

 _Why? The bint dead?_ Draco questioned snarkily with a smirk.

 _Draco! Language!_ Teddy admonished with a frown. Only for Draco to grin and snicker at how cute Teddy looked with a scowl on his chubby baby face.

Viktor sighed and waved George over to him then pointed ahead. _Yeah. She's dead Dray._ George announced.

Everyone else shot over to Viktor and George. Sure enough, just ahead of them appeared to be a cock-pit of some sort. There in the pilot seat was what appeared to be a mummified Juliet. Harry shuddered and turned away being sure to cover Teddy's eyes. Everyone else could only stare with mixed feelings at the remains of the woman who had stolen them from their lives without an ounce of remorse.

Draco and Blaise's eyes were drawn beyond Juliet and stared out the glass windows of the cock-pit. There was very little they could see through the glass because vines had long since covered most of the window. It also appeared as if a tree had began to grow over the ship they must have been on. In the distance Blaise could see what appeared to be a moss covered solar panel on the tip of the ship. Draco could make out a door release button in the dim light. He carefully reached over the dead woman and pressed the button. Everyone froze as a screech of metal rung through the ship. Light began to stream into the ship from the very back as well as fresh air. None of them had realized just how stale the air was until a soft breeze brought in waves of fresh air.

Suddenly none of them could stand to be trapped in the ship any longer. With a quick grin shared between them all, they quickly bolted towards the light. Unfortunately the light revealed the door to the ship had only opened enough that maybe Harry and Teddy, as the smallest of them, could squeeze through. Victor and George tried their best to push open the door further but couldn't get it to move even an inch. Blaise stared at the door until he noticed a red light that kept flickering on and off.

 _Harry, hand me Teddy._ Blaise said suddenly.

 _Why?_ Harry asked even as he handed over Teddy.

 _I need you to climb out of the ship._ Blaise responded.

 _What?!_ snapped Draco. _We can't have him wandering out alone when we're still so weak after such a long sleep. We don't know what's out there. He could get hurt!_

Blaise rolled his eyes and pointed to the flickering light. _That light shows the power supply to the door. I'm pretty sure it runs on solar panels. There is a solar panel on the nose of the ship but it is covered by moss. We need someone to go outside and uncover it. The door should open then. Harry is the only one who can do it. No offense Teddy._

 _None taken._ Teddy announced with a giggle.

 _I'll go._ Harry said then quickly slipped through the door before anyone else could argue.

Harry could only stare at the land that was revealed to him. "Wow." he breathed out. _You guys wouldn't believe how beautiful this is._ Harry said telepathically to his friends.

 _Harry stop messing around and get that damn panel uncovered._ George snapped.

Harry giggled and spun around loving the feel of grass under his bare feet. He couldn't help but laugh in glee. Harry skipped happily around the ship. He was a bit in awe of the ship. If he didn't know any better he would swear it was a space ship right out of a science fiction novel. But surely technology hadn't evolved that much. Well at least Harry thought that until he saw the open meadow that spanned from the front of the ship to a small mountain range a few miles out. Harry could only stare out at the land.

"Guys." Harry said with awe dripping from his voice. "I don't think we're on Earth anymore."

"What?!" his friends shouted in shock.

Harry quickly ripped the moss off the solar panel and the door screeched open. Blaise and the others rushed to where Harry was. Harry gathered Teddy back into his arms from the unresistant Blaise. The group could only stare out at the land and the slightly discolored sky. What shocked them the most was they could see more then one moon and sun in the sky.

"Dear lord." Draco whispered in awe. "We aren't on Earth anymore..."

TBC...


	5. A Hold to Call Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding a home and facing thread...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I wish I do... I do NOT own Harry Potter or Dragonriders of Pern. Or Futurama for that matter...
> 
> Quick note:
> 
>  _Italics_ is telepathic communication, either between Harry and crew or between dragon's and ridders. And of course last chapter summary.
> 
>  ** _Bold Italics_** is regular (aka private) thoughts.
> 
> "Quotes" is talking and stuffs. XD
> 
> * mean there will be a note about this at the end of the chapter (won't happen all that often).

Last Chapter:

Harry quickly ripped the moss off the solar panel and the door screeched open. Blaise and the others rushed to where Harry was. Harry gathered Teddy back into his arms from the unresisting Blaise. The group could only stare out at the land and the slightly discolored sky. What shocked them the most was they could see more then one moon and sun in the sky.

"Dear lord." Draco whispered in awe. "We aren't on Earth anymore..."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

For a few minutes all they could do was stare out at the sky. The full weight of where they were and all they had lost finally came crashing down on them. George was the first to let the tears flow. Slowly everyone besides Harry was crying. Harry turned to look at his friends and down at the sobbing Teddy in his arms. He could understand their feelings of loss but to Harry everyone he cared about and loved was here with him. He smiled sadly at them and pulled them down one by one to sit with him on the grass. After the tears finally subsided they all just sat there taking comfort from each others' presence.

 _What do we do now?_ Viktor asked.

"What we do best." Harry responded aloud. "We make do. We survive."

The others all turned to Harry. They knew he would guide them, lead them, and always care for them first. With Harry they knew they would never want for anything. But it was time for someone to take care of Harry too. With a grim determination the others decided for Harry they would be strong. For Harry they would make a home on this new world. They would make new lives here.

"Come on." George said as he stood. "We need to find some shelter. Some where to use as a home base for now."

The others rose and looked out at the scenery. Though the meadow was beautiful it offered nothing in way of shelter. The forest that lined the meadow was far too thick to really trek through with no shoes and the thin scrubs the scientist had insisted they wore when they had been placed into the tubs. Blaise scanned across the meadow but his eyes were constantly drawn back to the mountains at the far side of the meadow. Blaise could see what appeared to be cave openings in the distant mountains. He nudged Draco and pointed out to the mountains. Draco squinted at the mountains. A grin spread like wildfire across his face.

 _Looks like our best bet is the mountain range._ Blaise announced. _I can see some cave openings and Draco confirmed them. We can check to make sure they aren't inhabited._

 _That might be a good start._ Viktor responded. _If it isn't a safe place to settle we can at least hunt some food and use the skins to make better clothing and some shoes._

George winced slightly at the thought of skinning some poor beast. _As much as I hate to agree with Viktor, we will need the thicker clothes once winter hits. And fur is warm._

Draco laughed slightly. The others gave him a slight queer look. _Sorry._ Draco said. _I just never imagined when I got my first fur coat it would be like this._

Draco's statement made the others chuckle then burst out laughing. Even Teddy couldn't hold in his childish giggles. Harry settled his laughter first and shook his head with a gentle smile spreading across his face. ** _We'll be okay._** Harry thought to himself. **_We'll survive this together._** After everyone had controlled their laughter they began their trek to the mountains in high spirits with smiles abound.

It ended up taking them almost three hours to walk all the way to the mountain range, mostly due to the fact they all had to stop to relieve themselves and rest their feet. Being frozen for so long made for a rather full bladder, though Harry now knew why they all had been put on a liquid diet for the week up to their stasis. Also shortly before they arrived at the mountains they had found a river that was in a slight ravine, which had hidden it from view at the ship. Viktor was quick to point out what an advantage this was. The river was close enough to the mountains that if they ended up settling there a clean water source was close.

Blaise, George, and Viktor had to trek into the forest around the meadow to gather some large logs to build a bridge to cross the river. They were lucky enough to find some fallen logs to make a quick bridge. Harry was a little disconcerted to see the trees had literally been burned through at the base. Harry had a passing thought wondering if this planet had dragons too. He rather hoped they didn't run into any mother dragon guarding her eggs. Once was enough, thank you very much! After crossing their make-shift bridge it only took another ten minutes to reach the mountains.

"Dear Lord!" Draco exclaimed. "Is that a door?"

Sure enough, directly in front of them appeared to be a giant set of doors. Everyone rushed forward in excitement but it didn't last long. The minute Viktor and George pulled the large doors open they all knew no one had been there in a very long time. The door let our a loud creak from hinges not used in some time. Harry let out a sorrowful sigh but quickly smiled when Teddy turn in his arm to look at him.

 _Harry?_ Teddy asked.

 _Its okay Teddy._ Harry responded. _I was being overly hopeful we would find people but it might be better if we don't. After all, we don't know if the natives are friendly. Or even remotely like anything we have seen before._

 _Have faith, Harry._ George said. _We can only hope for the best. It's all we've got right now._

Harry smiled and nodded his head. He then straightened his back and marched first into the hall revealed just beyond the doors. The others cautiously followed Harry. Harry marveled at the tapestries that covered the walls. They depicted space flights. The landing on this world. They even depicted what appeared to be a volcano explosion. The last tapestry Harry came across showed the oddest dragons Harry had ever seen apparently burning something falling out of the sky. Harry stopped and just stared at the tapestry. He ran his fingers along the moth eaten edges and just stared.

 _Look, Harry someone is on the dragon!_ Teddy exclaimed in excitement.

Sure enough, there were people, very human looking people, riding on the back of the dragons. Harry stared a bit longer. He could see a small town depicted under the dragons. The town itself was unique in the fact it appeared to be carved into the base of a mountain. All the windows also appeared to have heavy metal shutters on them. Though there was an ocean in front of the town where the thing falling out of the sky seemed to be drowning. The sudden realization struck Harry.

"The dragons are protecting the people from whatever that thread looking thing falling from the sky is." Harry whispered in awe.

Viktor and Draco raced to the doors they had left open and shouted in tandem, "Harry!"

Harry and the others bolted to them. They all stared in horror as a gray cloud seem to be slowly moving towards them. Just in front of the cloud appeared to be a stampede of animals. They could see even from the distance as the thread looking things fell and devoured anything it landed on. Harry shuddered in disgust.

"Throw open the door!" Harry ordered.

"What?!" Draco shrieked.

"I want to save as many animals as I can." Harry said with determination.

The others met his eyes then nodded. They pushed open the doors as wide as they could then pressed themselves against the left hand wall as close to each other as possible. In a matter of seconds they were flooded by animals escaping the threat. As soon as the last animal cleared the door Harry handed Teddy off to Draco and began to try and close the door. Viktor and George rushed forward to help him. They closed the door just as the gray cloud reached them.

Unfortunately not before one of the odd threads fell on Harry's wrist. Harry let out a scream as his wrist was suddenly under the assault of unimaginable pain. The pain made the Cruciate Curse seem like a paper cut. He was immobilized by the pain unable to do anything as the thread thing seemed to be moving up his arm.

"Water!" Harry registered Draco screaming in the distance.

Someone cast an Aguamenti spell but Harry couldn't be sure who. All he knew was the thread thing dropped dead from his wrist. Harry was dragged away from it. It was then that Harry registered Victor holding a constant blast of water on IT. Slowly the pain faded as Blaise chanted healing spell after healing spell. Harry turn to look at his friend and saw the sweat dripping down his face. Harry looked at his wrist and saw all that was left from his encounter with IT was what appeared to be a nasty burn scar.

"Stop." Harry croaked. "The pain is gone. You'll kill yourself if you continue to try to heal my scar."

"But Harry..." Blaise started.

"No." Harry interrupted with more power in his voice. "It won't be my first scar and probably not my last. I won't lose a friend over it."

Blaise could only nod his head. Draco handed Harry a sobbing Teddy before he dragged Harry down with him to the floor. Everyone crowded around Harry hugging him tightly. Eventually sleep claimed them just like that. They would not forget that day any time soon. It would shape how they faced their new world and home.

TBC...


	6. A Hold Becomes A Weyr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gold critter in need...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I wish I do... I do NOT own Harry Potter or Dragonriders of Pern. Or Futurama for that matter...
> 
> Quick note:
> 
>  _Italics_ is telepathic communication, either between Harry and crew or between dragon's and riders. And of course last chapter summary.
> 
>  ** _Bold Italics_** is regular (aka private) thoughts.
> 
> "Quotes" is talking and stuffs. XD
> 
> * mean there will be a note about this at the end of the chapter.
> 
> Chapter is unbeta'd. If you're interested in helping a girl out let me know.

Last Chapter:

"Stop." Harry croaked. "The pain is gone. You'll kill yourself if you continue to try to heal my scar."

"But Harry..." Blaise started.

"No." Harry interrupted with more power in his voice. "It won't be my first scar and probably not my last. I won't lose a friend over it."

Blaise could only nod his head. Draco handed Harry a sobbing Teddy before he dragged Harry down with him to the floor. Everyone crowded around Harry hugging him tightly. Eventually sleep claimed them just like that. They would not forget that day any time soon. It would shape how they faced their new world and home.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A wet tongue slobbered up the side of Harry's face startling him awake. He could do nothing but stare at the odd calf like creature directly in front of him. It reminded him eerily of a bison but more cow like. The calf then proceeded to lap at his face once more.

"Ew!" Harry proclaimed as he gently pushed the little calf away from his face.

A chuckle sounded off to his right. Harry turned to glare at a smiling George. The calf took Harry's distraction as a means to slobber on him once more. Harry couldn't help but grimace as George burst out laughing. Harry turned his glare on the calf and pushed it away once more. He stood and turned ready to tackle the still laughing George.

"Harry calm down." Draco said with a small smile as he meandered over from the shadows further in the entry way. "We all need a bit of humor after yesterday."

"I know," Harry sighed, "But did it really have to be at my expense." He pouted.

 _You were the last wake._ Viktor commented mentally.

Harry pouted as he looked about. _Where are you? Is Teddy with you or Blaise?_

 _We're together._ Teddy chimed mischievously. _If your done pouting, George and Draco came to fetch you sleeping beauty._

Harry let out a gruff sigh. "Well lead on my knights!" Harry exclaimed with an amused chuckle.

Harry could hear them all chuckle (both mentally and aloud). Draco and George turned and began walking slowly into the darken entry. George inclined his head to Draco. Draco quickly getting the hint waved his hand and with a silent Lumos spell lit the darken corridor.

 _Are you okay George?_ Harry asked in concern.

 _I'm fine Harry._ George responded. _Yesterdays Aguamenti took a lot out of Viktor and mine's weaken cores. We'll be okay but no magic until we're at proper strength._

 _Is that why the Curare Ignis* spell took so much out of Blaise?_ Harry asked in concern.

George and Draco both nodded. _Viktor theorized that since we were traveling through the vacuum of space to get here, wherever here is, that our magic was slowly being siphoned off._ Draco stated morosely, _Meaning our cores are very weak and depleted._

 _So its not just from the sleep like our bodies?_ Harry questioned with concern. _I had hoped we would just need to build back up our strength like waking comma patients._

George shock his head sadly. The three were quiet as they proceeded further into the empty hall. Eventually they turn left and continued up a flight of shallow steps for a small while. Another turn, this time right, led them into another long hallway. Slowly light began to appear from the end. Once there was enough light to see by Draco ended his spell with a barely audible Nox.

As they made there way forward, Draco and George kept glancing conspiratorially at each other with match mischievous grins. Harry couldn't help but wonder what they were leading him to. His suspicion grew exponentially when the two men bolted forward without a backward glance. Harry sighed as he heard the cackling of his friends echo mentally. **_Why do I put up with this lot again?_** Harry questioned himself not for the first time.

Harry made quick time meandering forward. For a moment the light blinded him, but once his sight returned Harry was left breathless. Stretching out in front of him was a vast basin. The basin's floor was made of a warm fine golden sand that felt beyond heavenly on Harry's bare feet. Off to the left was a deep pond feed by a spring pouring out of the walls face. Even from the distance Harry could see small fish swimming about in the crystal clear water.

Harry'e eyes drifted to the vast walls around the valley. The wall seemed to curve out like a bowl with outcroppings jutting out almost symmetrically near the center of the wall. They almost appeared to be balconies to overlook the basin. Harry realized with a start they were exactly that! Why else would there be stairs leading to each balcony groupings. Above the balconies there was additional outcroppings that appeared to serve and entirely different purpose. They were far larger and had no edge to act as a railing.

Harry could not help but be curious over their purpose but he was more interested at the moment with finding his vanished comrades. His eyes scanned the balconies until he found his friends smiling down on him. Harry let out a mighty whoop of joyous abandonment and raced towards the stairs that would bring him to his company. He could hear their soft laughter drift down to him. It made Harry smile grandly.

Harry was almost to the stairs that would lead him to them when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. Harry paused his strides and turned to his right. A flash of gold in the sand startled Harry. Harry stared for a few moments but the slight glint of gold did not vanish. He began to slowly make his way over to the glint.

"Harry?" Blaise called, "Where are you going?"

Harry turned his gaze upwards to his companions. "I think I saw something in the sands. I'll be up in a moment once I see what it is."

Blaise frown and shuffled Teddy more securely in his arms. "I don't see anything." He called back.

Draco laughed lightly. "Of course not!" He proclaimed. "Like you could out spot the youngest seeker in a century!"

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco's amusement but continued his slow pursuit onward. He could hear the others chuckle and even Teddy left off a sweet giggle. Harry once more shook his head but his attention on his friends was quickly lost when he gazed upon what had glinted in the sand. With eyes wide, Harry shot forward with great speed. Enough speed to startle his friends into calling after him.

Harry ignored their calls to focused on what could not possibly have manifested before him. Harry distantly registered the sound of feet on stone and then sand as he friends raced to see what had captured his attention so. Harry halted abruptly before his find. Eyes still wide in disbelief Harry stared at the small creature curled so protectively around his nest-mate and clutch.

Draco was the first to reach him and halt in shock. Quickly followed by Viktor and George, then finally a panting Blaise clutching tightly to Teddy. All could do nothing but stare in awed silence. The little bronze creature let out a scratchy hiss but did not uncurl. His multi-faceted eyes daring them to step closer and face his razor sharp claws.

 _Harry?_ Teddy inquired with childish curiosity. _Is that a firedrake?*_

"Yes." Harry answered aloud his voice colored with such awe. A gasp echo amongst his group.

Harry slowly lowered himself onto the ground and began to painstakingly crawl towards the little creature. Harry help up his hand to silence his friends and keep them from following his action. The little firedrake hissed angrily the closer Harry got, but he didn't halt his progress. Once Harry arrived just out of the little firedrakes reach he stopped.

Harry began to croon sweetly. If anyone had ever heard Fawkes croon; they would mistake the noise Harry produced with it. Slowly the little bronze calmed and quieted. Harry once more crawled forward, never stopping his crooning. When he could reach the nest, Harry gently caressed the bronze creature with one hand. He made sure to scratch gently at its eye ridges. Slowly the multi-faceted eyes lidded and the creature let out a soft crooning of its own.

With the little thing distracted, Harry reached his other had to the still golden firedrake. He could feel its barely there breathing. With the awkward angle of its wings he could tell they were most likely broken if not terribly wrenched out of socket. Its pulse fluttered weakly against his hand. Harry knew instantly the little gold did not have long to live unless he did something quickly.

"Malerevelare*." Harry whispered.

Harry mind was flooded instantly with all that ailed the little gold. Its worse concern currently was the fluid in its lungs and airways. A silent anapneo cleared that problem quickly. A silent episkey quickly made right the left wing which was fortunately only wrenched. Harry panted from the exertion of casting so much magic with his weaken core.

He was so transfixed on helping the little gold, he hadn't realized the bronze was no longer crooning or lidded. It watched Harry closely as he ran his hand gently along the broken wing. Harry was trying to set the bone without a spell so he would only have to mend the broken bone. Harry's friends on the other hand were fully aware of the little bronze's attention and were ready at any point to pull Harry out of its reach if it became violent. There was an audible click as the bone was slipped back into place.

"Osrecta*." Harry whispered weakly.

He felt the bone repair under his fingers. With a heavy sigh of relief Harry pulled back his hands and crumpled besides the nest. He finally let the darkness creeping up his vision take him into unconsciousness. With a startled cry, Viktor shot forward to grab Harry. The little bronze firedrake screeched and slashed his claws towards Victor catching, luckily, only the edge of his sleeve.

Victor jerked back startled. The little firedrake then settled at the edge of his nest. It carefully nudged Harry with its muzzle then repeated the action with its golden companion. The golden firedrake opened its eyes wearily and crooned at the bronze and Harry. The little gold uncurled its tail and draped it across Harry's neck. Curling slightly as if to keep him there. The bronze let out a slight huff but crawled onto Harry's crumpled form and laid down. Its multi-faceted eyes watching the others like a bird of pray.

"Well fuck." Draco stated in agitation. "Only you Potter. Only you."

The other couldn't help but let out a few weak laughs at that.

 _What a day..._ Teddy announced with a shake off his head.

TBC...

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

* Curare Ignis, A made up spell (may have a few occasional pop up). Latin translation is roughly "heal burn".

*Firedrakes (depending on the mythology) are small cousins to dragons and usually appear much more silken or soft scaled like snakes. If you are familiar with dragons from Harry Potter, imagine a much smaller Peruvian Vipertooth (1:15 to 2:15 scale). For this story, firedrakes are extinct in HP canon time. Harry and his crew do not know they're not firedrakes!

* Malerevelare, Another made up spell. Latin translation is roughly "reveal ill".

*Osrecta, final made up spell for this chapter (can't promise there won't be more in the story sorry! LOL). Latin translation is roughly "bone correct"


	7. A Weyr to Explore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exploring their new home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As mush as I wish it wasn't so… I do not open Harry Potter or Dragonrider of Pern.
> 
> Quick note:
> 
>  _Italics_ are telepathic communication (either between Dragons and Riders or Harry and Crew) or Previous Chapter Review
> 
>  ** _Bold Italics_** are regular (aka private) thoughts.
> 
> "Quotes" are talking.
> 
> * means there is a note at the end of the chapter.
> 
> Unbeta'd chapter...

Last Chapter:

"Well fuck." Draco stated in agitation. "Only you Potter. Only you."

The others couldn't help but let out a few weak laughs at that.

 _What a day…_ Teddy announced with a shake of his head.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Draco sighed as he took in the passed out Harry and hissing fire drake. How were they supposed to deal with a previously believed extincted creature. Only Harry could possibly manage to somehow get one to act like an over-protective mother. Teddy on the other hand was giggling uncontrollably.

"Really Teddy," Draco said while giving the child an exasperated look. "What could possibly be so funny about this situation?"

Teddy managed to get his giggling under control long enough to mentally respond. _Only Harry could find an extinct creature, win it over then get it to protect him._

Everyone else chuckled at the truth of Teddy's statement. ** _Only Harry._** Draco looked back down at the unconscious man and shook his head. Draco didn't dare approach the still hissing bronze fire drake. Not with its very sharp looking claws and teeth. He'd leave Harry to deal with it once Harry awoke. For now they all had slightly more pressing issues to deal with. Like the need to fully explore their new, possibly temporary, home.

"Okay," George announced. "Now that we've all had a good laugh at Harry's expense… What are we going to do?"

"I think," Viktor responded, "Our first priority should be figuring out all we need and what we're going to do now."

"To true." Blaise grumbled as he shifted Teddy in his arms. "Lets all sit down and make a list of everything we need to organize and what we know so far."

Everyone nodded in agreement and wandered a little away from the fire drakes and Harry. Once they were a few feet away the bronze fire drake stopped hissing and settled down to sleep. They all sat down near the stone steps leading to the balconies. Blaise set Teddy down besides him. Blaise then drew three large interconnected circles in the sand. At everyone's confused looks, Blaise smirked and pointed to the first circle.

"This circle is what we'll need to do to make this place our home." Blaise explained. "The second circle is what we need to survive if we choose to travel and settle somewhere else, and lastly the final circle is what we might need to find a way back to earth."

"Why have them interconnecting then?" George asked.

Before Blaise could respond, Draco replied, "Because all our options all have things in common. Regardless of the choice we'll need food, clothes, and such."

Blaise nodded in agreement and wrote find food, make clothes, make shoes, secure water in the center of the three interconnected circles. Next he jotted down stay in the first circle, travel in the second circle, and finally earth in the last circle. In the connecting area between travel and earth, he wrote transportation. Then in the connecting area between stay and travel, he wrote herd animals with a question mark.

Viktor tilted his head in confusion and asked, "Why herd animals?"

Blaise responded, "Regardless if we stay or travel, we really will need a sustainable food base and possible transportation. The best option we have right now is those bison like animals we let in when the gray clouds formed. They could be used for meat, used as pack mules, to plough land for farm, even possibly for milking too."

George hummed in thought. "It'd be nice if we stay to have milk and cheese." George stated, "But before we get a head of ourselves we need to find out if they are even edible. They could be poisonous for all we know. Also if we travel we'd have to figure out how to protect them and ourselves from those thread things. Plus we need to find out how often that occurs."

"Good point." Blaise said as he wrote map "tread fall" and test heard in the center most connection. "Is there anything else we know for a fact we'll need to either plan or have?"

"I think we should make a forge of some kind." Viktor replied.

 _Why a forge?_ Teddy questioned.

"The tread didn't go through rocks." Viktor responded. "And while stone armour would be too heavy and arduous to travel with… Metal armour would not. We should consider making a metal caravan."

 _Oh_! Teddy exclaimed. _Like metal covered wagons and knights' armour. Though we'd have to design the armour with interconnecting sections and a more mobile inner armour, like chainmail, so no thread can get through. We might want to look into making glass visors though. Since we won't want metal visors like the knights. Thread could get through the grates._

"Great suggestion Viktor, Teddy." Blaise said as he jotted down create forge and glass in the center most connection. He then wrote create armour, caravan, and harnesses in the connection between travel and earth.

Draco then reached forward and wrote create farmland, explore mountain/caves, create paddock in the first circle. George grinned and wrote water canteens, bedding, and cooking supplies in the travel circle. Viktor chuckled and wrote star map in the earth circle.

 _Well technically most of the thing in each area can be used in all._ Teddy announced, _Though I think we really should put priority into exploring this cave system we're in first. Who knows there might be a lot of what we need already here._

"That's actually a really good idea." Draco said, "We might as well do that for know because we can't make any real decision on what to do as a group until Harry wakes anyways." Draco then stood up and picked up Teddy. He quickly settled the child on to his hip. "Well what are you all waiting for! Up!" Draco exclaimed.

The others chuckled and quickly rose to their feet, carefully avoiding damage to their notes in the sand. Viktor carefully used his foot to drag a shallow trench around the diagram. They all shared a grin then looked about the basin. Something they had only done in passing before. Just beyond the stairs, hidden in shadows, there was a large opening. Upon closer inspection of the opening, there appeared to be light in the distance.

"I'll explore this section if you all will head back to the fork in the entrance hall." Viktor said. "I don't like the idea of being separated but we really need to see all this place has to offer. I'll communicate telepathically if I run into any trouble."

The others nodded and headed away. Viktor smiled at them in parting and quickly sauntered into the opening. He quickly cast a wordless Lumos and headed deeper into the hall beyond the opening. Walking for a minute or two brought another fork into his path. Viktor looked down both path ways but couldn't see anything down the darkened paths so decided to continued straight towards the light. Eventually the path lead out into another large basin where Viktor canceled his Lumos with a quick Nox. Unlike before this basin had grass lands and a large waterfall that feed a good sized crystal clear lake. Examining the area Viktor discovered the lake emptied into a stream that disappeared beneath the mountain that surrounded the basin. Next to the waterfall was also another entrance/exit to the basin.

Viktor was pleased to see the heard beast had all seemed to take up residence in this basin. It would make it much to corral the beast. A simple gate on both entrances would service just fine. He also noted that there was a large overhang near the stream that would be very easy to convert into a paddock for them. Both to protect against the "thread" and unpleasant weather. Victor grinned once more and headed straight for the other entrance.

Meanwhile…

Draco and the others walked together back into the main hall that had lead to the sandy basin. They walked in silence all the way back to the fork just before the entrance door. Both paths were quite dark and impossible to see beyond a few feet out.

"So which path?" Draco asked.

"Why don't we split up?" George asked.

"That's probably for the best." Blaise responded. "The more we can explore now, the more we might find to help us."

 _Why don't George and Blaise explore to the left, while Draco and I go right?_ Teddy suggested. _With the shape of the mountain from outside the right path must not be as long unless it curves back towards the basin._

"Okay." Draco said, "Well, I guess we'll see you boys later!" Draco and Teddy laughed as they disappeared down the right path.

Blaise and George shook their heads in exasperation. Both men shared a quick grin before headed to the left. They only walked a short distance before they were forced to use Lumos to light their path. After a few minutes of walking the path sharply curved to their right. Blaise frowned briefly as they continued to follow the path. Soon the came across several doors. Most they had to forcibly open and were bare of anything. They appeared good size for bedrooms or similar function though.

After finding nearly thirty such rooms, they came across another fork in their path. Unlike before one there was only two possible routes. One route led up a set of stairs while the other seemed to curve back towards the left. They could see some light visible up the stairs as well. With a quick look, both men had agreed unspoken to head up the stairs. They ascended the steps three at a time. At the top of the stairs they canceled their Lumos. There they discovered the path expanded out into a hallway that led both directions. Filling the hallway was slightly agape doors with light streaming through them. Blaise wandered down the left path, while George meandered down the right.

Both paths did dead end just beyond an open door. Both sides of the hallway held a total of 10 rooms, all fully furnished if in disrepair and covered in grime. Each room also held an open rail-less balcony that over hung the basin. Some where so embedded into the basin's sides they hadn't previously noticed them. After a brief exploration, George and Blaise meet in the largest of the rooms which was near centered to the stairs.

"So… Should we head back and explore the other path or call the other's here?" George asked.

But before Blaise could respond, they heard Teddy exclaim, _Everyone! You all have to come see this!_


	8. A Dragon?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As mush as I wish it wasn't so… I do not open Harry Potter or Dragonrider of Pern.
> 
> Quick note:
> 
>  _Italics_ are telepathic communication (either between Dragons and Riders or Harry and Crew) or Previous Chapter Review
> 
>  ** _Bold Italics_** are regular (aka private) thoughts.
> 
> "Quotes" are talking.
> 
> * means there is a note at the end of the chapter.
> 
> Unbeta'd chapter...

Last Chapter:

"So… Should we head back and explore the other path or call the other's here?" George asked.

But before Blaise could respond, they heard Teddy exclaim, _Everyone! You all have to come see this!_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Harry woke to the warm sun beaming down on him. He groggily realized he was still laying where he had fallen. He could feel the golden fire drake's tail lazily curled about his neck and the weight of the bronze fire drake on his side. Harry wondered absently where his company had vanished off to. Harry carefully shifted his position so he could see the golden drake. It appeared to be resting just fine. Harry wondered if he would be able to shift away the two drakes, so he could go find his family. He was about to attempt it when a bronze muzzle and a pair multi-faceted eyes were suddenly in his face.

Harry stared wide eyed at the face of the bronze fire drake. It calmly crooned at him then took to the air with one mighty downstroke of its wings. Harry watch transfixed as the little drake vanished into the skyline. It wasn't until the golden drake crooned at him that Harry's eyes left the sky. Harry turned to the golden drake. He realized as the little gold shifted that it was laying atop a nest of eggs almost completely buried under the sand. Harry slowly reached out his arm towards the drake.

The little golden drake stretched its neck out towards Harry and nuzzled against his hand briefly before resettling on top of its nest and curling its tail around the eggs. Harry, now free of the little drake, rose to his feet and looked about. He could see foot prints in the sand in various directions as well as something drawn on the sand. Harry wandered over to the drawing and smiled at his friends diagram. Though Harry was more inclined to remain here, he wasn't sure everyone else wouldn't want to try and find a way back to Earth.

Harry looked back on the fire drake to make sure it was sleeping, only to discover the bronze had returned with fish for the golden drake. Once it delivered its burden, it was off again. Harry speculated it was going to fish for its own meal. Harry smiled at the happily eating drake and turned towards the way he had originally come from.

 _Where are you guys?_ Harry called out. _How long was I out?_

 _Harry! Glad you're awake!_ Teddy exclaimed, _You wouldn't believe what we've found! Follow my directions!_

Next thing Harry knew, he had a mental image via Teddy of where to go and the image of a red door. Harry rose an eyebrow intrigued. He quickly followed the instructed path. It only took Harry ten minuted to arrive in a hallway filled with doors. He found the red door and entered only for his jaw to drop. There in front of him was his family and a massive screen. Harry stumbled over to the others while staring transfixed by the images playing.

The images playing showed a large space ship leaving Earth and flying away from a brown looking planet. A scene change showed the ships arrival on their current planet and the early colonization. As well as the discovery of the "Thread" threat. It showed the colonist designing and breeding dragons from the fire drakes to deal with the threat. Finally the video finished with the colonies council decision to move the entirety of the colonies to the northern continent, due to a massive eruption and discovering that numerous mountains they had turned or were turning into "holds" were still active volcanoes.

Once it had fully played, it restarted the video all over again. Harry felt the air woosh of his lungs. It was a shock to see both what had become of their once beautiful world and what the colonist had done in so few years on the planet. Harry wasn't sure what to think of the fact they were essentially alone on this continent or that they could very well be in an active volcano.

"Before you start freaking out Harry…" Blaise started, "Check this out." Blaise then pushed a few buttons on a massive keyboard that Harry previously had been oblivious to.

The screen seem to split, one side showing a before and after picture and the other a list of currently active volcanoes. The pictures were two satellites views of the planet, one right after the eruption and the other pulled from the satellite recently. There was a massive difference between the two. It was quite obvious they were some time apart. Also doubly fortunate, the only active volcanoes the list showed were apparently islands in the middle of the sea far from either continent.

"How are you able to pull up these images?" Harry asked. "Is there any way to communicate with the other continent?"

"As far as we can see there isn't a way to contact them." Draco replied. "We believe they may have cannibalized the tech to found the other colonies. As for the pictures and list, this computer is connected with the master computer on a ship we think was left floating in orbit.'

Blaise interrupted with, "According to what we pulled up on the schematics, at least what we could understand, there should be a master AI but it appears to not be connected or functioning."

"Is there anyway to zoom in on the images to check if there really is no one else here?" Harry asked.

 _Not that we can figure out._ Teddy replied. _We we're hoping maybe you could since we only know the very basics of muggle-tech unlike you, Harry._

"I can see, I guess, if there is anything I can do..." Harry replied. "But this looks so much more advanced then anything I've seen before. "How did you even manage what you did with it?"

Viktor blushed brightly while the rest chuckled. "That would have been me..." He admitted sheepishly. "After Teddy and Draco managed to turn it on but couldn't get it to do anything… I may have got annoyed with it and hit it a few times…"

Harry burst out laughing. "And you just so happened to hit the right buttons to get this?"

"Yeah." Viktor admitted. "After getting it to work the first time we kind of just repeated the process and tada..."

Harry chuckled again. "So anything else you discovered while I was out?"

 _Well…_ Teddy started, _We managed to find a few more rooms with tech that no of us have ever seen before. Also a few hallways with empty rooms or filled with machines we think might be a type of excavator._

George grinned and added, "We also found a few empty rooms and a few bedrooms that still have furniture, even if its in disrepair. The rooms with furniture are connected to the rim-less balconies overlooking the basin."

"I found a bit more then that." Viktor said with a wicked grin. "I managed to find another basin that will work perfectly for our herd and has a much closer water supply. Its currently filled with the beast we let in. Plus I found a dinning cavern and possible kitchen."

"Dinning cavern? Possible kitchen?" Harry asked.

Viktor ginned as the rest of the crew pouted. Of course Harry would be more interested in that. He was after-all the best cook out of them all. Albeit that wasn't really saying much when you considered none of the others could cook. But really, Harry was amazing enough to work at a five star restaurant.

"Yes." Viktor said smugly. "The dinning hall is a vast hall with massive stone banquet tables and wooden chairs. We may have to replace the chairs. I'm not sure how sturdy they might be after possibly hundreds of years of disuse. As for the possible kitchen… Its another substantial hall, only connected to the dinning hall. It has what I think may be five large wood burning ovens and five mountainous fireplaces."

Harry grinned. "Well, it appears we'll be just fine if we intend to stay." Harry replied. "Give me a bit to play around with the computer here to see if I can't learn anything new or how to find and fix the AI. I think that will be of great help to us."

 _While you do that Harry,_ Teddy declared, _the rest of us should probably see if we can't corral our new herd. Or at lease see if any of the beds and chairs are salvageable._

"Good idea Teddy," Harry replied distractedly as he fiddled with the keyboard. "If the wood chairs are bad, keep them. We can use it as firewood for the ovens for now."

The others grinned at Harry before leaving him alone. For a while Harry tapped away at the keyboard. While he was able to find how to zoom in slightly on the images, they didn't give enough detail to conclusively tell him much. He did have an area on the northern and eastern edge of the continent they might explore if they could work out a caravan that was safe to travel in. Harry was also able to pull up a list of editable naturally occurring vegetation and imported vegetation as well as safe creatures to eat. Harry was slightly disturbed to see both the fire drakes and a creature eerily similar to the genetically made dragons on that list.

After a while Harry was unable to do much else. He sighed but walked away from the computer. While the new information would be a gods' send, there just wasn't much to go on or at lease much he could access. Harry wandered out of the computer room and headed back towards the entrance. Rather then head back to the basin or call out to his family, Harry pushed open the main door and peered out at the valley. He could see in the distance the river that bisected the valley and the large tree he guessed held their ship.

The logs they had used for a bridge to cross the river were nowhere to be seen. Harry absently wondered if the "Thread" had destroyed the logs. Harry curiously peered at the vegetation. He could see signs of the "Thread" having damaged it but not to the levels he had expected. Harry wandered out into the valley and dug his hands into the dirt. Pulling it free, Harry let it shift between his finger. He was surprised to see small grubs mixed sparsely with the dirt. He could help but ponder if they were the reason for minimal damage. If so, it meant any farm lands they planted would be relatively safe from "Thread". If not, Harry was sure once they found a way to blow or create glass, they could make green houses to grow crops. After all they did have plenty of sand to work with.

Harry walked a little further out from the doors and looked about. While the trees were quite thick near the edges, Harry could tell by the light streaming through the branches it wasn't as bad as they originally believed. Harry was just about to head back inside when a large shadow fell over him. His eyes widen drastically and he looked. There in the sky, circling down towards him was a massive bronze dragon!

Harry stood frozen in place as the massive beast gracefully lofted down to land not far from him. **_Rather gracefully for such a large creature,_** Harry thought abstractedly. His eyes widen even further when a person hoped off the dragon. The man called out to Harry in a bizarre form of what Harry thought may have once been rooted in English. Harry backed away slightly causing the man to frown. The man in question quickly jumped forward and grabbed Harry's arm. Upon closer examination of the man, Harry was surprised to discover he was quite young looking. Harry tried to pull free of the man's grip, but found it to be like steel.

Harry began to panic slightly. Which was only made worse by the young man's now confused banter in the seemingly foreign language. Harry barely recognized one out of every twenty words. The man seemed to be both annoyed and confused by Harry's growing trepidation. His grip tightened even further and he tried to gesture towards his dragon as if to calm Harry but it was obviously not working.

Harry finally snapped out of his abject fear enough to call out towards his family. _HELP!_ Harry exclaimed.

 _Oh!_ was the surprised response.

It definitely did not come from Harry's company. Harry turned wide eyes back onto the dragon. The dragon tilted his head towards Harry. Harry ignored his families telepathic calls to stare at the ginormous beast.

 _Don't be afraid,_ The dragon told Harry. _F'lessan and I won't hurt you or yours, but you should really speak with him._

 _I can't!_ Harry proclaimed with slight panic, _I don't speak his language._

 _Oh!_ The dragon replied, _I'll tell him then._

Harry stared in awe as the giant beast turned to his rider and apparently had a private telepathic conversation. The rider then released Harry's arm and gave him an embarrassed smile. Just as he opened his mouth as if to apologize, Harry's family came stampeding out of the hold. Before they could do anything, like attack the rider, they were frozen in shock by a voice...

 _Hello!_ The dragon exclaimed. _I am called Golanth and this is my rider F'lessan!_

TBC...


	9. A Hint of What Was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I wish it wasn’t so… I do not own Harry Potter or Dragonrider of Pern. 
> 
> Quick note: 
> 
> _Italics_ are telepathic communication (either between Dragons and Riders or Harry and Crew) or Previous Chapter Review
> 
>  ** _Bold Italics_** are regular (aka private) thoughts.
> 
> “Quotes” are talking.
> 
> * means there is a note at the end of the chapter.

In a Distant Past, on Earth…

Ron and Hermoine were just sitting down to dinner in the Burrows when they heard a voice call out from the living room. With a frown shared between them, the rose and marched into the room. **_Hopefully George hadn’t created another international debacle,_** Hermoine thought in amusement. **_I don’t think our treaty with the USA can handle it. Even if I agree they need to loosen up._**

Once they were in the room they could see Kingsley face in the glowing green flames. His distraught countenance did not bode well. Ron’s frown deepen as he took Hermoine’s hand. Hopefully no one was in trouble. Ron glanced at the family clock. All hands were in safe areas. Even if he didn’t understand why George’s and Harry’s hands were stuck on traveling. Now that he thought about it… They had been on traveling for a few days. Absently he wondered what was the last time he had actually spoken with his best friend. Hadn’t Harry mentioned something about a medical procedure?

“Blimey mate.” Ron said, “Did something go wonky with Harry’s procedure?”

Kingsley shook his head and asked, “Are Arthur and Molly here?”

“No.” Hermione answered with concern. “They headed over to Shell Cottage to baby-sit Victoria.”

Kingsley nodded then responded. “I need you both to come to the ministry. Use the atrium floo. I’ll contact Arthur and Molly next.”

Kingsley then disappeared from the fireplace. Its green fire vanishing immediately with his departure. Ron and Hermoine shared a worry looked and quickly grabbed their cloaks. With once last glance at family clock, Ron tossed in the floo powder, called out Ministry Atrium then vanished into the green flames. Hermoine was quick to follow.

Once Ron stepped out of the floo he sidestepped away from the grate to clear it for Hermoine’s entrance. She arrived and quickly joined him off to the side. With a muttered spell, Hermoine quickly cleaned their robes free of ash. They both took in the wild scrambling of the ministry staff and the constant bursting flames of flames from the grate. It looked like a mad house. Panic began to creep up on the two. They quickly rushed into the lifts. Ron belatedly realized they had jumped in the a shaken Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. 

He tried to ignore the feeling of trepidation crawling up his stomach. If the Malfoys were here had something really bad gone on? Ron barely offered them a glance as they all hoped off the lift near the minister’s office. With grim countenance the four of them entered Kingsley’s office. Kingsley nodded demurely towards them then waved his hand towards the open seating. It was then Hermoine was able to clear her mind enough from the onsetting panic to realize the near entirety of the Weasley family (missing George and Harry), Madam Zabini, Lady and Lord Krum, and Adromeda Tonks were already seated.

Her stomach dropped as her legs gave out. Ron was quick to catch her and helped her sit. He could see out of the corner of his eye, Malfoy Sr. doing similar actions with his wife. Ron forced back bile trying to crawl up his throat. He knew Harry and they had grown apart but Harry was still his best friend. He couldn’t loose him, let alone another brother. It’d destroy their family. Kingsley tried, and failed, to smile reassuringly at everyone. Ron winced at his attempt. 

“I know you all must be thanking to worse at this moment.” Kingsley began, “But it is not as grim as we first believed. We have discovered that Harry and his compatriots have been kidnapped from the medical facility where Teddy was undergoing the cure for lycanthropy.”

The room erupted in noise. From screaming accusations to sobbing. Molly was even wailing in denial while Arthur tried futilely to calm her. Kingsley held up his hand to silence them all. When that didn’t work, he pulled out his wand. With a shouted Silencio, the room was quiet once more. 

Kingsley glared at the assembled group. “Once you all calm down I will remove the spell.” He stated, “Now as I was about to say. Though we are unsure of their current location, we were able to get quite a bit of information from the doctors and healers that were in attendance at the kidnapping. Momentarily Auror McLaggen will be in to give his report.”

As if summoned a knock sounded at the door. A still silenced Lucius rose and opened the door. Kingsley motioned the uncertain looking Cormac McLaggen into the room. He quickly entered and circled around the large group to take his place just behind the ministers left shoulder. Cormac shuffled the papers in his arm and glanced at Kingsley. Kingsley nodded to him. 

“At approximately 11:52AM yesterday morning Harry Potter, George Weasley, Viktor Krum, Draconis Malfoy, and Edward Remus Lupin were taken by a witch identified as Juliet Romero.” Cormac began, “Approximately fifty-two minutes priorthe lycanthropy cure had been administrated to Edward Remus Lupin, and as per designed Lupin, Potter, and the others were placed into muggle cryogenic sleep.”

Ron’e eyes went the size of saucer pans. He couldn’t believe it. **_Harry had really trapped himself in sleep for ten years?!_** He thought in shock. **_How could he just do that and not let us know?_** With a flick of his eyes about the room, Ron came to the startling conclusion that only he and Hermoine were the only ones not in the know. Ron glared at Cormac and Kingsley. 

Cormac gulped at the dark glare directed at him and continued a bit more briskly. “It was reported shortly after the party in question was placed into the cryogenic chambers, Romero attacked the facility. She stunned or petrified nineteen of the twenty-three staff members. One muggle doctor on staff was able to hide in the room where the cryogenic tubes are store. He observed the attack and supplement kidnapping.” 

Cormac paused for breath. Kingsley summoned a glass and with a quick Agumenti, it was filled with water. He then handed it to Cormac. Cormac smiled appreciatively as he took the glass. He then downed the water and handed the glass back. Cormac once more shuffled his papers.

“He informed the attending Aurors that Romero was equipped with a large bed truck that was designed for transporting cryogenic tubes. She removed all the occupied tubes as well as an unoccupied tube.” Cormac continued. “Unfortunately we lost tract of her after that. We attempted to track her via muggle vehicle registration but we believe she mostly likely glamoured the vehicle prior to the kidnapping.”

Kingsley nodded to Cormac in dismissal. The young Auror quickly vacated the office seemingly overly eager to escape. Kingsley then canceled his Silencio. He raised his hand before anyone could begin to speak. 

“What Cormac was not informed, or anyone else for that mater, was Romero was seen turning the dail of the pod.” Kingsley announced. “The witness believed she turned it somewhere around two thousand years. We have speculated she may intend to place her self in sleep as well. Though we are uncertain of her reasons, we have found viable information that suggest she is quite obsessed with Harry and may intend to use his associates to blackmail him into a relationship.”

“But what about the rest of us?” Hermione questioned, “He couldn’t let this woman just use a few members of his family to control him. He’d get us to help obviously.”

“Normally that might be so,” Kingsley responded. “If it wasn’t for the fact once a tube is set it cannot be undone or opened sooner. It would kill the occupants.”

Everyone gasped in shook. “Are you telling me our poor boys will be all alone when they wake two thousand years from now?!” Molly shrieked then burst into tears. 

Arthur wrapped his arms around his hysterical wife. “They won’t be alone.” Arthur said firmly. “They’ll have each other. And if that woman thinks she can control any of our boys… She had another thing coming.” 

””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””  
Kinda wanted to just leave it there… 

””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””  
In a distant location, still on Earth…

Juliet grinned as she carefully unloaded her beloved and his family. After all she couldn’t damage them or her sweet Harry would be vexed with her. She moved each into an even line and grinned. She strutted up and down the line after the last was placed. All occupied tubes were frosted over making it impossible to see who was in them but she knew that last occupied tube in line held her darling. After all it was the first she has loaded and the last she had placed. 

Next Juliet unloaded mutliple crates with her wand. The crates were all full of various things. Some had food and water under preservation charms while others had clothing and such. Three crates were even filled with gems and gold bars. They would need money later after they awoke. She was quick to double check the preservation charms and then began to cast anti-theft charms. She didn’t want anything to go missing while they slept. She also placed the strongest proximity wards and spells she knew. She didn’t want anyone finding them and stealing her beloved. After she finished arranging all their supplies she walk back over to the tubes. 

Juliet smiled at the ten tubes. It had been so simple to move her darling and his family. She hadn’t even needed to use lethal force surprisingly. Then again most of the staff in the medical facility had been pathetic muggles with a few spattering of over-confident magicals. They were worth nothing compared to her beloved. She had been a bit surprised by the amount of tubes in his group though. She had only heard of four people that were planning on being frozen with Harry and his godson. 

Not that it mattered, a spare bargaining chip or two was fine with her. Juliet smiled at her own tube, it had taken a bit of bribing to get the doctor to modify hers to not link time based with the others. Not that he would remember, after she had Obliviated the man. Juliet turned the dial to one thousand nine hundred years. A few years before Harry woke would give her plenty of time to set them up in a good life. After she was done she’d just slip back in and sleep until they woke. 

Juliet grinned one last time before she transfigured her clothing into the same scrubs as the others. She laid in her tube and closed the door. Quickly the tranquilizers took effect. She was asleep in moments…

””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””  
1,990 Years Later, on Earth…

Juliet woke groggily. She stared at the glass front of her tube for a long moment. Finally she pushed open her tube and stepped out. The ground at her feet was covered in a thick layer of dust. Juliet frown and pulled out her wand. With a quick flick, the dust was gone but Juliet felt a wave of exhaustion hit her. She had to grab her tube to keep from falling to the ground. She felt beyond exhausted and her magic was not filling up like it should. With a slight shock, she realized she couldn’t feel any ambient magic. 

**_What could possibly cause the ambient magic to be blocked._** She wondered. ** _I will need to look about before I even think of what to do to set us up._**

Juliet then slowly made her way over to the crates with clothing. She was pleased to note nothing looked disturbed and appeared to still have the stasis charm in place. She manually opened the crate and pulled free some muggle clothing. After changing, she resealed the crate a checked to make sure the spells still stood. They were all still functioning but she could feel then drain on her core. She debated linking them to her beloved and his family but decided against it. Better to have her drained to a squib then risk even slight damage to her darling.

Juliet slowly made her way to the only exit in the building. She hit the button to open the garage door. As it slowly opened it revealed an amazing sight. Build up around her small storage building were massive constructs towering over her. They appeared to easily be a hundred times the size of the largest sky scrappers she had seen in the muggle world. Juliet couldn’t help but feel a bit humbled but the amazing sight. She finally shook herself free of her awe then stepped over the ward line and into the new world around her. 

””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””  
10 Years Later, on Earth… 

Juliet smiled as she backed her hoover truck into the storage building. She hopped out of the truck and began to load all the crates into the truck. It had been a very productive decade for her. She had had to use her magic liberally at first to adapt into the changed world but it had been well worth it, even if she could rarely visit her sleeping beloved. Now armed with a doctorate in computer science, she was on the short list to be sent to one of the newly developed galactic colonies. She had already received her docking papers and the permission to bring her personal possessions, though the government was unaware of just what she was bringing. 

Juliet finished loading up the crates then began to load up the tubes. With a down right wicked smirk she caressed Harry’s tube then closed the truck up. After a short drive she arrived at the space shuttle launch pad. There she cast a mild temporary notice-me-not charm on her tubes. The staff loaded all the crates while she carefully loaded the tubes without their notice. She was quick to stash her tubes among the passengers that would remain in stasis through out the journey. After everything was loaded, Juliet boarded the shuttle. It was half an hour later they launched skywards. A short stop at the orbiting space shuttle had Juliet and her possessions transferring onto their temporary space ship home. 

Juliet smiled with glee as she was lead back to her own tube. Juliet was quick to sleep once more… unaware that almost have her tubes were transferred onto a secondary ship, or a sever case of turbulence due to a faulty engine (which was quickly repaired at the station) cause a crew member to turn the dial on one of Harry’s companions tube adding a large amount of time to their dwindling timer.

”””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””   
Some Years Later, In orbit or Pern

Juliet woke with a start to an infuriated face directly outside of her tube. She was quickly hauled out of it by a few fellow crew members. Peter “Red” Hanrahan* was glaring at her with such anger Juliet actually felt afraid of the muggle. 

“Please tell me why our cameras detected you loading unauthorized personnel onto the ship in archaic cryogenic stations.” He snarled. “What were you thinking? Let me guess you weren’t.”

“I.. I can ex… explain.” Juliet stuttered. 

“I’m glad.” Red snipped. “Because you’ll be explaining to the commanders and lead of our colony, as soon as their ship arrives with the other tubes you sneaked on board.” Red motioned for then to take Juliet away. “You’re brig bound until they’re here.”

Juliet waited until she was escorted near the storage hold before spells began to fly. It didn’t take her long to knock out the three men with her. Unlike Red, they didn’t scare her. She bolted down the hallway and into the docking bay. She climbed into a small shuttle and prepped it for launch. Once that was done she hit it with a notice-me-not spell. Feeling utterly exhausted but knowing she was very limited on time, Juliet sneaked into the passenger hold and shrunk the six tubes she knew held some of her beloved’s family. She could only hope Harry was among them. 

It was no wonder her duplicity was discovered. Now that she thought about it, the older tubes did look so different from the ones used currently. A quick glamour would have prevented her plan from going arse over teakettle. With a growl of frustration, Juliet sneaked back into the storage hold and shrunk as many of her trunks she could before utter exhaustion hit her. She was barely able to return to the waiting ship. Unloading the items, un-shrinking them, launching the ship, and setting its course took all her remaining energy.

Juliet lost consciousness. Unfortunately for her, she had drained her core beyond its capacity. Juliet Romero would never wake again. 

TBC...  
”””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””

*This is an actual character from Dragonriders of Pern. He was aboard the Yokohama ship and an early colonist of Pern.


	10. A Computer, Shocking a Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slack jawed dragon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I wish it wasn’t so… I do not own Harry Potter or Dragonrider of Pern. 
> 
> Quick note: 
> 
> _Italics_ are telepathic communication (either between Dragons and Riders or Harry and Crew) or Previous Chapter Review
> 
>  ** _Bold Italics_** are regular (aka private) thoughts.
> 
> “Quotes” are talking.
> 
> * means there is a note at the end of the chapter.
> 
> Unbeta'd chapter...

Last Chapter...

 _Oh!_ The dragon replied, _I'll tell him then._

Harry stared in awe as the giant beast turned to his rider and apparently had a private telepathic conversation. The rider then released Harry's arm and gave him an embarrassed smile. Just as he opened his mouth as if to apologize, Harry's family came stampeding out of the hold. Before they could do anything, like attack the rider, they were frozen in shock by a voice...

 _Hello!_ The dragon exclaimed. _I am called Golanth and this is my rider F'lessan!_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Viktor and the others froze in shock near the door to their hold. None of them could quite comprehend the fact a dragon had just spoken to them. Viktor shook off his shock and slowly made his way to Harry’s side. The other were slow to follow. He could practically feel his companions awe, not that he blamed them. Though he did wince when the dragon gave a draconian smile. 

_You can speak like us?_ Viktor asked, just to make sure he wasn’t imagining things.

 _Of course!_ Golanth responded. _All dragons speak this way. Though I only know of a few humans that can understand all dragons. Most riders only understand their own dragons._

Harry’s eyes darted between the dragon and his rider. _He doesn’t understand us correct? Only you?_

 _Yes._ Golanth responded. _F'lessan did not inherit his mother’s ability._

F’lessan tapped Golanth’s side. The dragon turned to him and once more they had a private conversation. After a few moments, Golanth and F’lessan attention turned back onto Harry and his family. F’lessan motioned towards Harry and held his hand out. Harry uncertainly reached for his hand. After a quick handshake F’lessan released him.

 _F’lessan wondered if its alright to translate for him._ Golanth said.

 _Yes please._ Harry responded. _It would be greatly appreciated. Would it be alright if we asked a few questions of him as well?_

Golanth bobbed his head. _Yes, we’d be happy to answer any questions you might have. Though if we don’t know the answer is it alright if I ask a fellow dragon._

 _We’d prefer if you didn’t._ Teddy replied. _We really don’t know enough of this place and the people here to want to be revealed yet._

Both F’lessan and Golanth seemed to frown at that statement. _We understand. If its your prefernce, we won’t announce your presence. Though we can’t help if another dragon and their rider see you here._

 _Thank you for what you are doing._ Blaise stated. 

_Can you answer a few questions for us first?_ Golanth asked.

 _Of course._ Teddy answered.

 _How have you all lived here without the language change the rest of Pern has gone through?_ Golanth asked, _Also who is your odd garments? And where is the rest of your Hold?_

Harry glanced at his friends in confusion. _What language change? What exactly is a “Hold”? ___

___Oh dear…_ Golanth replied with obvious concern._ _

__””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””  
The Landing, AVIS chamber_ _

__”””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””_ _

__Lessa was surprised to receive a summons to see AVIS. As she and F’lar stepped into the room, they were equally surprised to discover Master Robinton already in attendance. They made their way to his side. Lessa rose an eyebrow and tilted her head in greeting._ _

__“Hello my dear Lessa.” Robinton greeted. “Before you ask, I am just as confused by this summons as you. Though I do wish to ask if you’d brought any good Benden wine to wet this poor man’s parched throat?”_ _

__F’lar laughed heartily and replied, “If we had know to expect you, we would have brought a skin.”_ _

__Lessa shook her head and said, “Perhaps after this we can fly by Benden before returning you to your hall.”_ _

__“Oh how I wish I could take you up on your offer.” Robinton bemoaned “But unfortunately I am due to attend a Gather in Rutha Hold.”_ _

__“That will have to be postponed.” AVIS announced. “We have a pressing mater to attend to instead. I have recently detected activity in a missing shuttle from the Yokohama as well as a previously believed deactivated remote computer.”_ _

__The riders’ and Master Robinton’s eyes widened in surprise. It was a shock to discover here might be someone else on Pern able to access AVIS, let alone the very advanced technology of the ships. Robinson couldn’t help but ponder if it was possible there was other explorers that may have decided to settle on Pern. He could only hope they could locate them before they met their end by Thread._ _

__“What does this mean?” F’lar questioned. “Do we have other colonist landing here? Are they settling in old Holds? Is there a way to contact them to warn them of Thread?”_ _

__“No.” AVIS answered. “The shuttle in question went missing shortly after the Yokohama arrived at Pern. It launched from Yokohama prior to the rest of the colonist departure. The remote computer in question was only accessed a day after the shuttle registered activity.”_ _

__“Do you believe a hold-less or southerner accessed them both?” Robinton inquired._ _

__“I am unsure.” AVIS responded. “There is another, though unlikely, possibility.”_ _

__“Explain.” Lessa demanded._ _

__“The shuttle in question was believed to house six cryogenic chambers.”AVIS acknowledged. “From my records they were archaic models illegally loaded onto the Yokohama. I am unaware if the passengers survived either the trip to Pern or the landing on the planet.”_ _

__“Are you trying to tell us, there might be colonist alive?” F’lar exclaimed._ _

__“No.” AVIS responded. “The passengers are recorded be a few thousand years older.”_ _

__“WHAT?!” Lessa and F’lor shouted while Robinton stared in shock._ _

__“Yes. Their chambers were recorded to originate approximately 2000 AD Earth time.” AVIS replied. “The first Pern destined vessel did not leave Earth until approximately 3900 AD Earth time.”_ _

__“Oh my,” Robinton whispered. “And these people will be alive? Even with the volcano eruption?”_ _

__“Most likely, if their chambers were not damaged in the landing.” AVIS responded. “The more archaic chambers were designed hardier then later models but they had a major flaw.”_ _

__“How so?” Robinton inquired._ _

__“Once a timer was set, it could not be altered. Also any linked timers were changed according to any change.” AVIS replied. “They were also easy to accidentally add more time to an extreme variable. They had a maxed time of 2000 years but it could be reset to the max at any time.”_ _

__“If the activity is these forgotten persons,” Robinton began, “Does that mean they are not affected by the language shift you mentioned previously?”_ _

__“Yes.” AVIS answered. “Though it may be more severe. I do not have a history of language shift from their point in time to my creation. It is possible I maybe unable to communicate with them as well.”_ _

__“Well that’s not good.” F’lor said._ _

__“Yes. Its not.” Lessa added. “What are we to do if that is so? Is there location near here?”_ _

__“It is not to far from our location.” AVIS reported. “The location of the shuttle is fifty-seven miles southeast from here. The remote computer is an additional five miles to the south from there. It is not properly connect to my system and does not have my security systems.”_ _

__“That is distressing.” Robinton declared. “Is there a way those adverse to you can damage you through the other computer?”_ _

__“No. Your current level of computer knowledge would not allow for such.”AVIS countered. “Though the fact the access did not link my system, gives credence to the idea it may be hold-less or southerners. A person born in that era would be knowledgeable enough to link to my AI. Unless the hard-drive that manages the connection are damaged.”_ _

__“We should head out there immediately.” Lessa declared. “We need to find the persons either way...”_ _

__“Actually,” F’lor interrupted. “We shouldn’t head out alone. Thread Fall in that region was recent. We all know how useless the Old Timers are. The grubs can only do so much.”_ _

__“According to the Thread Fall calendar you provided,” AVIS began, “Thread Fall should have been yesterday.”_ _

__“Then there may not be anyone to find.” Robinton said grimly._ _

__”””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””  
Unnamed Hold (Harry’s Location)_ _

__”””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””_ _

___Have we said something odd?_ Harry asked._ _

___Well… That depends on perspective._ Golanth responded. _In reply to your questions; a hold is what you came out of. Its a… well home built inside a mountain.__ _

___Oh._ Harry said, _Is that because of those “thread” things that fell from the sky?__ _

__F’lessan cursed when Golanth translated what Harry had said. He then began to rant in his own tongue. He gestured wildly, seemingly in anger. Golanth stared wide eyed at his rider. Without a doubt, the dragon had never heard his rider use such… extreme language._ _

___I’m not going to translate what he’s saying._ Golanth announced. _I’m not sure children should even hear that. I also don’t know where he learned most of those…__ _

__Teddy giggled. _I’m much more mature then I appear._ He said, _But thank you for limiting foul language. Harrys too innocent for such.__ _

__Harry glowered at his godson. _Really? <_ He grumbled. Golanth and the others chuckled at Harry. _ _

___What exactly set off F’lessan?_ Viktor asked._ _

__Golanth sighed before responding. _It was the fact you’d already dealt with Thread. It was a bit upsetting. Most don’t survive hold-less. Thread eats everything. Only metal and stone are left.__ _

__Harry and the others winced slightly. _Yes we discovered that._ Blaise uttered with another wince. _Harry has a burn thanks to it.__ _

__Golanth’s and F’lessan’s eyes widened drastically. _It miraculous he survived. Very few people besides dragon riders survive._ Golanth announced, _I would never guess you had encountered Thread. You don’t appear scoured.__ _

__Harry shrugged his shoulder and held out his arm to F’lessan. He pulled up his sleeve a bit. The rider and dragon could see a thin burn mark that almost wrapped around his forearm. They couldn’t believe an encounter with Thread left such a small scar. ** _How was that possible?!_** F’lessan thought. ** _I’ve never seen such a small Thread scoure. What type of healers did they have?!_**_ _

___May we meet your healers?_ Golanth asked. _They did an amazing job! We’d much appreciate learning how they treated your injury.__ _

__Harry and the others shared a glance. _We’re it._ Harry responded, _There isn’t anyone else.__ _

__F’lessan gasped. _Really?!_ Golanth exclaimed. _Which of you cared for the injury? What herbs did you use? How long ago were you scoured?__ _

___I healed Harry’s wound._ Blaise replied, _I didn’t use any herbs just magic. And it was only a day ago.__ _

__Harry and his crew were the first ever treated to seeing a dropped jaw from a dragon… well and his rider._ _

__TBC..._ _


End file.
